


Negação

by carolss



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Quando Paris Geller assistiu pela primeira vez o piloto da série Felicity ela decidiu que ela não assistiria mais.





	Negação

Quando Paris Geller assistiu pela primeira vez o piloto da série  _Felicity_  ela decidiu que ela não assistiria mais. A premissa era idiota demais para o seu gosto : uma garota decidindo ir para uma faculdade atrás de um garoto.  _Ugh_.

Rory tem o box da primeira temporada e ela as vezes assiste no dormitório a noite, e Paris assiste junto. E critica os elementos estúpidos da trama. E Rory por sua vez contracrítica geralmente com um sorriso em seu rosto.

E ela tenta não pensar em si mesma como uma hipócrita porque a situação era completamente diferente okay ? Sim ela escolheu ir para Yale porque Rory iria para Yale, mas era diferente, primeiro Yale era uma ótima universidade e Rory não era um garoto, ou uma garota com quem ela estivesse envolvida romanticamente.

Ela era uma amiga. Uma amiga que significa mais para Paris do que qualquer garoto que ela tenha gostado romanticamente, mas ainda assim apenas uma amiga. Se ela fosse se tornar mais do que uma amiga Paris provavelmente teria que admitir que ela era um pouquinho hipócrita com relação ao seu desgostar daquela trama. Se elas estivessem juntas daquela maneira Paris acha que essa admissão não a incomodaria tanto assim.

Elas assistem  _Felicity_  até adormecerem e tudo sente bem.


End file.
